


Devil Walking Next To Me

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [142]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Divine Comedy influences, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: An alternate take on Chapters 2 through 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, heavily influenced by Dante's Divine Comedy (primarily Inferno)





	Devil Walking Next To Me

Hello Henry.

I'm sure you must be confused as to what's happening. Can't say I blame you. Most folks would be after encountering a living version of the character they once animated. So let me clear one or two things up for you.

Joey Drew--your old friend and the man who brought me into the human world--learned to harness the power of dreams, imagination, and belief, and he wanted to share this enlightenment. But it takes a special kind of understanding, and so, inspired by how you both read Dante's Divine Comedy in college, he and I devised a test. Since you are Joey's oldest still-living employee, and his best friend, you get to be first.

As you journey through the studio, you'll find more tapes like the ones you already heard. These are memories belonging to the folks who used to work here, and they'll give you insight. Be careful, though: many damned souls have been dragged into the old studio, and some of them believe themselves to be those same people. Using demonic magic to bring cartoon characters to life does have side effects, after all. Luckily for you, Joey insisted you have a guide or two--the Virgil and Beatrice to your Dante, as it were. The first of those two will be waiting in the S3 Vault, which is at the other end of the Music Department. He'll explain further once you meet him. Joey and I be waiting for you at the end, though you may see my proxy from time to time.

Benediximus! (That means good luck.)

Your Little Devil Darling,  
Bendy


End file.
